Precious Child
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko is a daddy with Momoi but she doesn't want to be the parent and neither does Kuroko want her, he wants someone else to be their childs parents


"I'm off. See you later," he pat her pink hair softly, kissing her forehead before patting the blue haired baby she held tightly, "Text me if you want anything, shopping, clothes. Whatever," He whispered before walking out without her reply.

It was a mistake. A huge mistake. He had created life, but with the wrong person. Not that he could create life with the person he loved anyway. He could never create life with him. It was a shame.

The bluenette walked into the school gates and saw the head teacher standing in front of him. She was very old but very kind and gentle. Treating all her pupils as her children, "Bring him in. You're girl wants to go to school. Go back at get him," Kuroko nodded his head and texted her before heading back and collecting his son, taking his bag and headed back to school with his child.

He walked into the heads office where she sat on the phone with Tōō. Kuroko took a seat at her desk while holding his child close to his body. He was only a second year. This was too much for him. No one knew apart from the teachers about his situation.

Aomine knew along with Akashi and that was it for his friends. His parents supported them as much as they could, caring for their grandson. He held his one week old son in his arms as he slept peacefully. He took off his large jacket, allowing his skin to breath and lifted him up so that his tiny head was resting on his shoulder.

The head put her phone down and turned to the two bluenettes, "So this is Tsugara. He's so beautiful. May I hold him?" Kuroko handed over his light child and watched as he woke up and began to gurgle fearfully, not knowing the strange woman in front of him.

"Your daddy is here," she turned him round so he could face his daddy who gave him a soft smile and waved at him. "I can keep him in here, or you can take him into your classes. The teachers all know,"

Kuroko stood up taking his child and headed to his first class which was basketball. He kissed his head softly and made his way to his first class. He managed to open the door and took a seat on the bench while watching his friends run laps.

"FUCK!" Kagami screamed when he was blocked by Teppei. Little Tsugara began to cry heavily at the large noise getting the attention of the classmates as they weren't expecting a child to be in the room. Kagami turned to see his shadow rocking back and fourth a bundle of clothes while trying to shush it.

"Kuroko!" Kagami ran over to see his friend and to investigate the crying bundle. He stopped to see the child and watched as Kuroko brought out a small rattle and rattled in front of the child's face.

"Come on. Shh. It was just a meanie saying a bad word loudly. Your okay. Shh," he whispered desperately at the child while bouncing him up and down as he screamed the gym down. He was getting frustrated with the child.

"Tsugara...please...stop," he pleaded. Riko stormed passed the males and looked at the child. He was beautiful.

"Tsuggie. What happened?" A voice echoed and soon Tsugara was out of his hold and was in his mothers hold and he was instantly happy and was laughing. "Tetsuya, who made him cry?" She asked angrily.

"He just heard a large noise and was startled," he muttered under his breath. He was handed his child back.

"You're gonna have to get used to cheering him up. I don't want custody of Tsugara. You'll have to fend for him on your own," she whispered.

"I don't want you to have custody. You're a crap mother and don't deserve him," Kuroko held him closer. Their relationship was anything but stable. He didn't like her in the slightest. Not even when they had sex. He wanted to vent his sexual feelings for certain male and used her as his means to feel food and moan his name when he climaxed, which did not end well.

He did stay with her for the whole time, lending her the support. She was a friend. Nothing more and he couldn't stretch his love for her to be feelings of romantic love. He saw her as a friend. Nothing more.

His reason for not wanting her to have custody was that she never once payed for anything that Tsugara owned. Kuroko went into his own savings to pay for EVERYTHING that his child owned. From his nappies, to his formula, to his toys, all the way to his crib. She would rather pay for clothes and make up and bra's.

"He doesn't deserve you either. You are nothing but disappointment," Kuroko watched as Aomine who was standing beside his childhood friend quietly, walked over to him and took Tsugara, while kissing his nose softly.

"Uncle Daiki is here. How you been my little pal? Mummy and Daddy fighting again. You cause stress to both of them. Besides your daddy doesn't like your mummy and wants someone else," He explained to the quiet child in which he expected him to be asleep but he was a wide awake staring around the room.

"He's yours?" Kagami asked looking at the child.

"Yeah," Kuroko whispered quietly in shame. He didn't want her to be the mother. He wanted someone else to Tsugara's parent. Someone that would love him and would love to spoil him and would cherish him as much as Kuroko loved him.

"I wanted you up my ass! But I guess you wanted him up yours!" She hissed angrily. Kuroko blushed looking away and remained silent. He was not going to get into this argument again.

"Tetsuya, who do you want up your ass?" A very luring and seductive voice from behind asked with a small hint of a chuckle lacing his words. The bluenette turned to see him. The one. He blushed deeply, almost identical to the colour of the hair that topped the one that popped the question.

Kuroko remained silent and watched as he walked over, his slender body moving with each step, his hips swaying gently, as if he was teasing him with each sway of his hips, "Please tell me. I'll allow you to whisper. I want to know which male holds your affection...and if possible persuade him to give you the pleasure that you desire," He smiled.

Kuroko watched as the man of his affections known as Seijuro Akashi walked over to his child and the child was handed over carefully as he was still so delicate and he held him securely in his arms, the crook of his elbow being used for a pillow for his weak neck.

"Hey handsome," he cooed gently, "Can I keep you? I'll slip you in my bag?" He asked kindly. Kuroko frowned but knew he was only kidding. He wanted to respond but didn't have the heart to tell him.

He dug into his phone and typed something in before taking his child and giving Akashi his phone. Akashi read it quietly, 'Read this quietly. I love you. I want you inside me. I can't hide it anymore. I want you. I wanted you instead of her. Sorry. I had to say,' A hint of red blushed over his cheeks as he read the confession.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting back to work. See him after. I need to talk to Tetsuya. Daiki hold Tsugara," Kuroko handed him his child before walking into the locker room with Akashi and away from the building. They stood behind the bike shed feeling very rebellious.

"I spoke with the guy. He wants you to," He laughed before smashing their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. Kuroko wrapped his arms around his waist pulling their bodies in closer, until there was no longer a gap between them.

Kuroko pushed him away when he so longed the need for air and pushed him away hastily while gulping in large breaths of air trying to recover from such a kiss, "Let's head back into the gym. We'll get suspicious if we wait much longer," Seijuro whispered taking a large deep breath before giving Kuroko a sincere smile.

Tsugara was crying again, well screaming. Kuroko ran over and took Tsuggie from his mothers arms and gently rocked him back and fourth and he happily went silent as his dad cuddled him, rubbing circles in his small back.

"Granny, is going to visit us today. Let's keep good. She may reimburse me. Let's hope she does," he rubbed his forehead against his sons with a smile. Tsugara was always quiet when he was being spoken to. He just quietly listened to the sounds that his daddy made.

"Are you short for cash?" Akashi asked simply.

"Well...yeah...I had to buy ALL his stuff with my own money...so I'm very short for cash," Akashi smiled softly, "Eh, I don't want you to pay for anything," Kuroko quickly insisted knowing where he was going.

"I'm going to give you the money for Tsugara and some for your self and don't you dare refuse, if you do I'll triple it,"

"Akashi-kun...really I can't. Please I don't want your money," Akashi grinned widely but shook his head quickly and sat down on a bench taking little Tsugara into his arms and lovingly cuddled him as if he was his own.

Riko clapped her hands together, "Boys, minus Kuroko-kun go back to practice," she was clearly talking about Seirin. The boys began to dribble the balls while Akashi watched the teams and the precious child. He didn't like children, but this was Tetsuya's child. The love of his life. He loved that child.

Kuroko looked to his partner, she was sitting on the bench beside her childhood friend crying softly, she didn't want to be tied down to be a mother. She wanted to go to school and be herself and not be a mother. Kuroko was going to let her go, give her the life she wanted, he got Tsugara, he was happy and besides, now he had Akashi by his side and everything will be fine if he is around.

* * *

**Hope you liked**

**Review?**


End file.
